The present invention relates to an applicator for a fabric treatment composition and its application. More specifically the invention relates to a convenient to carry fabric treatment applicator comprising an application device, such as a nib, which is optimised with regard to the frictional stress induced upon a fabric and which comprises a fabric treatment composition which does not require post-treatment rinsing.
Portable stain removers for pre laundry application, post laundry application or application on fresh stains, also in forms of applicators for a liquid composition are known articles of manufacture. Similarly, portable applicators for the application of other liquid compositions are known, for example in the field of ink removal. Prior art in this field includes the following documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,420 discloses a stain removal composition provided in form of a solid stick, which can be applied to selected areas of a fabric in laundry preparations. Various compositions are disclosed comprising surfactants, enzymes and glycols. U.S. Pat. No. 3,748,268 discloses a stain removal composition especially for carpets and upholstery comprising surfactant for an aerosol formulation. EP 0 205 999 discloses to provide a laundry preparation composition in the form of a solid stick. WO 85/00782 discloses a kit comprising coloured fluids and an eradicator for these fluids, which can be used on various materials including clothing. DE 2422191 discloses a solution to be used on stains provided in an applicator with a felt insert. DE 19536714 discloses an applicator for a stain removal fluid which takes the form of a pen. WO 99/02769 discloses an impregnated towelette to clean stains from clothes and upholstery, comprising surfactant.
Applicators comprising bleach are known in other fields than fabric treatment: U.S. Pat. No. 5,324,131 discloses an applicator for a liquid bleaching agent to be used to eradicate or remove an emphasising ink. The applicator may be provided with a felt tip or roller. U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,687 discloses an oral fluid, e.g. for the teeth or the gum, and an applicator for it comprising a broad fibre tip or a roller ball.
None of the above patents gives details how the various applicators should be used. Prior art documents which address the application of the respective compositions with some detail include the following documents:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,407 describes an on-the-spot stain removal kit, comprising four sponges, and teaches a four step stain removal procedure for satisfactory results.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,122,158 discloses an applicator for an enzyme-containing liquid detergent for the application in laundry preparation. The applicator comprises a porous body made of a synthetic plastic material. The heat resulting from the friction produced by the applicator during application to a fabric is assumed to contribute to a more rapid enzymatic reaction.
WO 97/20099 discloses an applicator for the post-laundry treatment of fabrics. A two step process is taught which involves the use of an iron on one side of the fabric and the use of an absorbent layer on the other side of the fabric. The application of heat and/or pressure by means of an iron is believed to affect the physical characteristics of the stained fabric, such as its viscosity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,872,090 discloses a stamp like applicator for a fabric treatment composition comprising bleach and surfactant, which is to be applied to a fabric in a rocking motion. The treatment is preferably done on a table top and preferably using an absorbent stain remover situated beneath the fabric and followed by a post treatment process in a hot air cloth dryer. A rubbing action as opposed to a rocking action is expressly taught to be of disadvantage as to minimise fabric damage.
The Helmac Stain Eraser, as marketed on the internet by the Helmac Products Corporation, incorporates a plastic tip for rubbing. The device according to the usage instructions is not recommended for use on silk, suede or leather. A stain removal treatment with this device further requires a post-treatment step of removing the stain or residues of the fabric treatment liquid by rinsing the stain away with water or blotting with a moist cloth.
None of the mentioned prior art has recognised the advantage of the careful selection of the properties of the application device, e.g. nib or sponge, with regard to the frictional stress induced upon fabric in the stain removal process.
It is hence an objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which allows effective mechanical stain removal.
It is a further objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which allows single step application.
It is still a further objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which does not leave residues even when no rinsing or other post treatment of the fabric is undertaken.
It is yet a further one objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which is easy to use.
It is another objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which is convenient to store and to carry.
It is yet another objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which does not dry out when stored over extended periods of time.
It is still an additional objective of the present invention to provide an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which can be successfully used on a large variety of stains and fabrics.
These and other objectives, as apparent from the following description, are addressed by the present invention.
The present invention relates to an applicator for a fabric treatment composition and its application. More specifically the invention relates to a versatile, effective convenient to apply fabric treatment applicator. Claimed and described is an applicator for a fabric treatment composition, which does not require rinsing, comprising an application device, which induces a certain frictional stress upon fabric.
In accordance with the present invention a fabric treatment applicator is optimised with regard to its mechanical performance so as to induce a certain frictional stress upon fabric. The optimally chosen frictional stress supports effective fabric treatment, namely stain removal, and is at the same time kind to the fabric. The frictional stress should not be so high as to induce damage upon the fabric. However, the frictional stress should be high enough as to ensure good mechanical stain removal and good delivery of the fabric treatment composition into the fabric and therefore allow fabric treatment with fabric friendly chemical compounds at low levels, thus making the present invention suitable for delicate fabrics including silk and a no rinse treatment.
Any no rinse composition which can be used for fabric treatment is within the scope of the present invention. Preferred are fabric friendly compositions, in particular stain removal compositions as described below.
Rinsing, as used herein, refers to localised a post-treatment step immediately following the fabric treatment, e.g. stain removal step. For example, rinsing encompasses treatment with a moist cloth and any localised application of for example any fluid, such as water, a solvent and the like. A no rinse fabric treatment composition, as used herein, is a composition, which does not leave visible residues on a treated fabric when the fabric is not rinsed. Residues are considered not visible, when they receive a rating of less than 2.5 panel score unit in the Residue Test Method described below. Preferred no rinse fabric treatment composition afford a rating of less than 1.5, more preferably less than 1.0, yet more preferably less than 0.5 panel score units.
Stain Removal Compositions
One problem associated with known fabric treatment compositions hereinafter referred to as stain removal compositions is their tendency to leave visible residues on fabric surfaces. Such residues are problematic and are preferably to be avoided herein since the present process does not involve conventional immersion or rinse steps. Accordingly, the stain removal compositions herein should, most preferably, be substantially free of various polyacrylate-based emulsifiers, polymeric anti-static agents, inorganic builder salts and other residue-forming materials, except at low levels of 0.1%-0.3%, and preferably 0%, of the final compositions (%, as used herein, denotes % by weight of 100% active). Water used in the compositions should preferably be distilled, deionized or otherwise rendered free of residue-forming materials.
Accordingly, in a preferred aspect of this invention there are provided stain removal compositions which are substantially free of materials which leave visible residues on the treated fabrics. This necessarily means that the preferred stain removal compositions are formulated to contain a high level of volatile materials, preferably water, preferably 95%, a cleaning solvent such as BPP at a low, but effective, level, typically 1% to 4%, preferably 2%, hydrogen peroxide at a level from 1% to 3%, preferably 2%, and surfactant at levels of 0.1% to 1%. Advantageously, when thus formulated such compositions exist as phase-stable aqueous solutions rather than as suspensions or emulsions. Thus, such compositions do not require use of additional emulsifiers, thickening agents, suspending agents, and the like, all of which can contribute to the formation of undesirable visible residues on the fabric.
Indeed, as an overall proposition, the chemical compositions which are used to provide the stain removal and the overall cleaning and/or refreshment functions herein comprise ingredients which are safe and effective for their intended use, and, as noted above, do not leave unacceptable amounts of visible residues on the fabrics. While conventional laundry detergents are typically formulated to provide good cleaning on cotton and cotton/polyester blend fabrics, the compositions herein must be formulated to also safely and effectively clean and refresh fabrics such as wool, silk, rayon, rayon acetate, and the like. In addition, the compositions herein comprise ingredients which are specially selected and formulated to minimize dye removal or migration from the stain site of fugitive, unfixed dye from the fabrics being cleaned. The preferred compositions herein are formulated to minimize or avoid these problems.
The dye removal attributes of the present compositions can be compared with art-disclosed cleaners using photographic or photometric measurements, or by means of a simple, but effective, visual grading test, the dye removal test described below.
In addition to the foregoing considerations, the compositions used herein are preferably formulated such that they are easily dispensed and not so viscous or self-adhesive in nature that they render the stain removal applicator unhandy or difficult to use. Preferably the fabric treatment compositions described herein are formulated as liquid fabric treatment compositions. In one alternative they may be provided as a gel. A stain removal composition according to the present invention comprises:
(a) Bleachxe2x80x94The compositions herein comprise from 0% to 99.99%, preferably 0.001% to 7%, by weight, of bleach, preferably peroxide bleach, most preferably hydrogen peroxide. More preferred spot cleaners will comprise 0.5% to 3% hydrogen peroxide. It will be appreciated that peroxide sources other than H2O2 can be used herein. Thus, various per-acids, per-salts, per-bleaches and the like known from the detergency art can be used. However, such materials are expensive, difficult to formulate in liquid products, can leave residues on fabrics and offer no special advantages over H2O2 when used in the present manner.
(b) Surfactantxe2x80x94The compositions herein comprise from 0% to 99.99%, preferably 0.05% to 5%, more preferably 0.05% to 2% by weight of surfactants, such as ethoxylated alcohols or alkyl phenols, alkyl sulfates, NaAES, NH4AES, amine oxides, and mixtures thereof. As noted above, use of surfactants limited to the lower end of the range is preferred for some dyes and fabric types. Typically, the weight ratio of BPP solvent:surfactant(s) is in the range of from about 10:1 to about 1:1. One preferred composition comprises 2% BPP/0.8% AES. Also, nonionics such as the ethoxylated C10-C16 alcohols, e.g., NEODOL 23-6.5, can be used in the compositions. The alkyl sulfate surfactants which may be used herein as cleaners and to stabilize aqueous compositions are the C8-C18 primary (xe2x80x9cASxe2x80x9d; preferred C10-C14, sodium salts), as well as branched-chain and random C10-C20 alkyl sulfates, and C10-C18 secondary (2,3) alkyl sulfates of the formula CH3(CH2)x(CHOSO3-M+) CH3 and CH3 (CH2)y(CHOSO3-M+) CH2CH3 where x and (y+1) are integers of at least 7, preferably at least 9, and M is a water-solubilizing cation, especially sodium, as well as unsaturated sulfates such as oleyl sulfate. Alkyl ethoxy sulfate (AES) surfactants used herein are conventionally depicted as having the formula R(EO)xSO3Z, wherein R is C10-C16 alkyl, EO is xe2x80x94CH2CH2xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94x, is 1-10 and can include mixtures which are conventionally reported as averages, e.g., (EO)2.5, (EO)6.5 and the like, and Z is a cation such as sodium ammonium or magnesium (MgAES). The C12-C16 alkyl dimethyl amine oxide surfactants can also be used.
(c) Solventxe2x80x94The compositions herein may comprise from 0% to 99.99% preferably from 0% to 10% by weight, of butoxy propoxy propanol (BPP) solvent or other solvents as described herein. Organic solvents are preferred for use in the present compositions. Preferred spot cleaners will comprise 1-4% BPP which is available in commercial quantities as a mixture of isomers in about equal amounts. The isomers, and mixtures thereof, are useful herein. The isomer structures are as follows: 
Other useful solvents are hydrotropes such as sodium toluene sulfonate and sodium cumene sulfonate, short-chain alcohols such as ethanol and isopropanol, and the like. They can be present in the compositions as only solvents or in combination with other solvents.
(d) Waterxe2x80x94The preferred, low residue compositions herein may comprise from 0% to 99.99%, preferably from 70% to 99.99%, more preferably 90% to 99.9%, most preferably from 94.0% to 99.0%, by weight, of water and hence are preferably aqueous solutions. Water used in the compositions should preferably be distilled, deionized or otherwise rendered free of residue-forming materials.
(e) Other Optionalsxe2x80x94The compositions herein may comprise minor amounts of various optional ingredients, including enzymes, preservatives, anti-static agents, fragrances, odor absorbing components, and the like. If used, such optional ingredients will typically comprise from 0.0001% to 10%, more preferably from 0.01% to 2%, by weight, of the compositions, having due regard for residues on the cleaned fabrics. Preferred optionals are namely the following:
Chelatorxe2x80x94The chelating agent is selected from those which, themselves, are stable in aqueous H2O2 and which stabilize the H2O2 by chelating vagrant metal ions. Such chelating agents are typically already present at low, peroxide-stabilizing amounts (0.01%-1%) in commercial sources of hydrogen peroxide.
Enzymesxe2x80x94Besides the optional surfactants in the stain removal compositions herein can contain enzymes to further enhance cleaning performance. Lipases, amylases and protease enzymes, or mixtures thereof, can be used. If used, such enzymes will typically comprise from 0.001% to 5%, preferably from 0.01% to 1%, by weight, of the composition. Commercial detersive enzymes such as LIPOLASE, ESPERASE, ALCALASE, SAVINASE and TERMAMYL (all ex. NOVO) and MAXATASE and RAPIDASE (ex. International Bio-Synthesis, Inc.) can be used.
Preservativesxe2x80x94The compositions herein can optionally be preserved for storage using conventional preservatives such as KATHON(copyright) at a level of 0.0001%-1%, by weight.
Anti-static agentsxe2x80x94If an antistatic benefit is desired, the compositions used herein can contain an anti-static agent. If used, such anti-static agents will typically comprise at least 0.5%, typically from 2% to 8%, by weight, of the compositions. Preferred anti-stats include the series of sulfonated polymers available as VERSAFLEX 157, 207, 1001, 2004 and 7000, from National Starch and Chemical Company
Fragrancesxe2x80x94The odor absorbing composition of the present invention can also optionally provide a xe2x80x9cscent signalxe2x80x9d in the form of a pleasant odor which signals the removal of malodor from fabrics. The scent signal is designed to provide a fleeting perfume scent, and is not designed to be overwhelming or to be used as an odor masking ingredient. When perfume is added as a scent signal, it is added only at very low levels, e.g., from 0% to 0.5%, preferably from 0.003% to 0.3%, more preferably from 0.005% to 0.2%, by weight of the usage composition.
Perfume can also be added as a more intense odor in product and on surfaces. When stronger levels of perfume are preferred, relatively higher levels of perfume can be added. Any type of perfume can be incorporated into the composition of the present invention.
Odor absorbing componentsxe2x80x94The compositions of the present invention may further comprise an optional cyclodextrin. This will impart the composition with odour absorbing properties, which is especially useful for application on inanimate surfaces to control the malodour.
As used herein, the term xe2x80x9ccyclodextrinxe2x80x9d includes any of the known cyclodextrins such as unsubstituted cyclodextrins containing from six to twelve glucose units, especially, alpha-cyclodextrin, beta-cyclodextrin, gamma-cyclodextrin and/or their derivatives and/or mixtures thereof. The preferred cyclodextrins are available, e.g., from Cerestar USA, Inc. and Wacker Chemicals (USA), Inc.
Typical levels of cyclodextrin in usage compositions for usage conditions are from 0.01% to 5%, preferably from 0.1% to 4%, more preferably from 0.2% to 2% by weight of the composition.
The preselected pH range of the stain removal compositions assists in stabilising the hydrogen peroxide present and is typically in the acid-slightly basic range from about 3 to about 8, preferably about 6.
A stain removal composition comprising water, surfactant and bleach is efficient in treating a large variety of stains. It is known that various greasy stains are best treated with a surfactant whereas other common stains such as from grass, tomato sauce or wine are best treated with bleach, while water soluble stains can normally effectively removed with water.
While referring to stain removal compositions, the compositions disclosed herein may also favourably be used in other contexts, for example for bleaching and/or sanitation of non-stained fabrics.
Having due regard to the foregoing considerations, the following illustrates preferred examples of stain removal compositions, but is not intended to be limiting thereof.